


You're on Speaker Phone

by evaagna



Series: Rogue One - Modern Earth AU [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, also it's not really important but luke and bodhi are roommates, like it's really not serious at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaagna/pseuds/evaagna
Summary: “Bodhi!” Cassian interrupts in one last effort, this time loud enough that it finally gets Bodhi’s attention. He feels his face heat. “You’re on speaker, Bodhi; Jyn’s here.”





	You're on Speaker Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anteante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteante/gifts).



> For [ anteanteayer](http://anteanteayer.tumblr.com) on tumblr, as requested from [ these prompts](http://jonsbernthal.co.vu/post/156834911086/angstysuggestive-sentence-starters).

When Cassian’s phone starts ringing, he’s just missed his turn and Jyn is yelling, “No, left! Turn left right here-- ugh!” 

Cassian wants to bang his head against the steering wheel. Instead, he argues, “You have to tell me _before_ we’re passing it!”

Jyn just shakes her head; he can see it out of the corner of his eye. “Great, now it’s rerouting again,”

Her car is in the shop, so she had all but begged him to give her a lift. Because she _can’t_ miss this appointment, whatever that means; she’d been purposefully vague on the details, as if he wouldn’t notice. But, really, Cassian could never say “no” to her, so he had agreed to to help her out with minimal grumbling. The problem is that neither of them has a clue where they’re going. Jyn has Google Maps up on her own phone, but the stupid thing keeps rerouting them for no apparent reason, only to make them miss a turn at the last moment. 

And now his phone is ringing! He really doesn’t have time for this; he’s trying to concentrate-- But Jyn picks it up before he can see the caller ID. She _hmm_ s and then says, “It’s Bodhi. Want me to answer?”

Cassian glances over at where she’s waving his phone in question. “Yeah, just-- put it on speaker,” It’s not like he’s going to ignore his boyfriend, even if it is a terrifically inopportune moment. Jyn hits the accept call button and then--

“Hey, Cassian!” Bodhi’s voice comes through the phone, bright and excited.

It brings a smile to Cassian’s face. The ease of it is almost embarassing; he is _so_ gone on the man. “Hey, Bodhi; what’s up? You’re on--” He tries to warn him that Jyn is in on the call, but is cut off before he can finish. 

“I was just thinking-- Is it alright if stay at your place this weekend?”

“Of course,” Cassian answers automatically. Because, of course; that hardly even bears asking. “But, Bodhi--”

“Sorry,” Shuffling sounds come over the speaker. “I’m just neatening up a bit; my roommate, Luke - his dad is coming over Saturday for dinner or something,” Bodhi explains, “Not a great guy, I think it’s a pretty strained relationship or whatever. You know, he was an executive at that company I used to work for?” 

Cassian frowns. “Okay, but you’re--”

“Oh! Do you think--?” But before he even finishes, Bodhi is already changing his mind. “No, no, nevermind; that’s stupid. What am I thinking?” he waves his own question off, chuckling at himself. 

Cassian sighs, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel. Bodhi is rambling again, as he does sometimes, and Cassian can’t get a word in edge-wise. He glances over at Jyn. She has a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. “Bodhi--” he tries again, but Bodhi’s too focused on whatever he’s doing to realize. 

He continues on for another moment, backtracking and adding on in some pattern that, unsurprisingly, must make sense to him. Cassian doesn’t catch half of it. “But, so, I don’t want to make a bad impression by leaving all this mess, but...uh, I also don’t really want to be here for it? It’s hard enough on Luke, so--” Then he stops short mid-sentence. There’s more shuffling. "Oh, huh," Bodhi comments curiously, "I think you left your boxers here at my place. The ones with the little hearts. You know, those ones you were wearing when we--" His voices pitches lower on the last part and--

“Bodhi!” Cassian interrupts in one last effort, this time loud enough that it finally gets Bodhi’s attention. He feels his face heat. “You’re on speaker, Bodhi; Jyn’s here!”

There’s a pause. The phone crackles. “Oh...ah…Hi, Jyn?”

“Hello, Bodhi,” Jyn replies sweetly, amusement evident in her tone. 

It hangs in the air for a moment, painfully awkward, and Cassian can just imagine poor Bodhi’s face turning ever-increasing shades of red. But then he attempts to play it off. “Ah, well, I’d better-- I’ll just...wash these for you, and-- I’d better let you get back to-- I’ll talk to you later? Yeah, ah-- Bye!” he sputters, half incoherent, and abruptly hangs up.

There’s silence in the car for a long moment, but Jyn doesn’t bother containing herself for long and breaks the tension with an honest to goodness _cackle_. “Cassian Andor, you naughty boy,” she says, as if this is the funniest thing to happen all week. Which-- it’s not, but, if it’s at Cassian’s expense, there’s really no reasoning with her. “Now, I have to ask, ‘the ones you were wearing when’ you _what_?”

Cassian sighs again, this time even more frustrated, and once more resists the urge to faceplant into the steering wheel. He knows the dangerous, delighted glint that is surely in her eyes without having to look. “Shut up, Jyn; don’t try to tell me you haven’t left stuff over at Leia’s before,”

Jyn scoffs. “Of course not,” she retorts, but he can hear the grin in her voice, “But leaving your underthings? What, so you make a habit of going home commando, or…?” Cassian doesn’t dignify that with a response, which earns another good laugh, but she continues, as if considering. “Though, you’re right; I’m fairly certain there’s a few of Leia’s things tucked away somewh-- Shit!” She jumps in her seat and nearly throws her phone against the dashboard. 

“We just missed the turn again!”

**Author's Note:**

> This makes no sense and it was meant to be a drabble, buuuuut
> 
> Also, it was thrown together in like an hour or two ( _record_ time for me, really) and it's not betaed soooo


End file.
